elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Retcons
Retcon (from Retroactive continuity) is the alteration of previously established facts in the continuity of a fictional work. EGS is pretty good in this regard, with lot of things obviously planed much sooner than when they appeared. Still, there ARE some cases where Dan decided that it's better to break continuity, and there are others where he thinks about it. One remarkable point is that he is not trying to hide those cases: in fact, he's pointing them out. Actual Comics Changes The power of pheromones Dan's original notion of pheromones the FV5 will have was little too optimistic, as mentioned in commentary of . He later decided that they are not powerful enough to overcame Sarah's heterosexuality and was changed so Sarah and Elliot did NOT actually kissed. Original version is still linked from commentary. It also wasn't powerful enough to overcame Susan's ... well to make Susan behave out of character at and call Elliot "cutie" and "honey". Although this may also be related to overall deepening of Susan's character. Again, original version is still linked from commentary. Category:Meta Category:Not in top navigation Ideas/Backstory Changes Elliot's inner demons Originally, Elliot had a lot of pent up rage that could be unleashed though a special move, making him significantly more powerful, but kinda crazy and out of control. These "inner demons" were mentioned in 2002, but later explained out. Then Dan forgot he already explained it and after getting the question again he again answered it. Melisa When Melissa first appeared, she and Justin had simply gone out on one date and she'd become obsessed. Later, Justin's story evolved and with it also Melisa's role (also, Noah appeared). The whole backstory was then hinted about mentioning that it's retcon and finally fully explained in . The skull haunting Grace Grace was haunted by skull around the Painted Black. In commentary, Dan admitted he doesn't remember what was that supposed to represent in the original vague plan. Painted Black changes Painted Black was the first story EGS was supposed to have: everything before that was setting up for it. Dan provides whole storyline about how it changed from original ideas to how it looks. He doesn't add exact timeline, but it is possible that some changes were finished with comics already running; the secrecy of everything could've masked a lot. FV5 On Dan mentioned that he overdid the FV5 Ellen on and since then is using the same effects in sketchbook, but that it's not consistent with how FV5 is supposed to function. This is not completely clear, but it likely means he will start drawing FV5 Ellen with smaller boobs. Dan being Dan, he talks about it instead of leaving it be and hoping people will blame it on art change. Hammers When Dr. Germahn explained the Hammers for first time on , he mentioned that they can't be used if the situation is serious. Obviously, the situation Susan and Nanase were in in France WAS serious, so it seems like retcon that they could use them. Note that it can be argued that the mugger didn't do anything offensive, but the explanation was definitely retconed. References Category:Meta Category:Not in top navigation